Muryokuna (Powerless)
by Logically
Summary: First Fan Fiction, So Here We Go.. Bren, our main character in the story, and a Quarter Saiyan, is training for the World Tournament with Trunks and Goten. However, Bren is unable to go Super Saiyan like Trunks and Goten, due to a lack of training.. Will Bren train hard enough to be able to reach this level of power known as the "Super Saiyan"? Find out..Now!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction!

He would awaken at the edge of his bed, completely uncovered by his bed sheets. Bren would let out a yawn, then open his eyes. "Morning.." He'd say with a big smile. Bren made it to the kitchen, where he was greeted by his mother and father. "Good morning, Bren." They would say at the same time. "Morning, Mother. Morning, Father." He'd say with excitement. Today was the day Bren would start training..For the big world tournament, of course. He would be competeing in the Teen's Tournament, a new age for people to compete in. Bren was 13, and he's the youngest qualifier for the Teens tournament.. The prize this year was 1,000,000 Yen. Bren would think, "The tournament starts next month, and I have to start training hard with Trunks and Goten..Now..Where did they want to meet..?" There was silence in the room. "Oh right, the Capsule Corp. Building." Bren turned to his mother and father, "Mother, Father, I'll be heading off now, Ill be back later." His mother responded. "Okay, dear! Be safe, and have fun!" His father would stay silent, returning to his newspaper article about the lates Capsule Corp. Technology. Bren then ran down the street to the C.C. building. When Bren arrived, he was greeted by Goten, but Trunks was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Goten! Erm...Where's Trunks?" Goten would respond with a quick shrug. "I thought He'd been with you." Said Goten. As soon as Goten finished, Trunks would walk from outside the front door of the Capsule Corp Building. "Hey, guys." Trunks would say as Bren and Goten would turn. "There you are.." Bren would say with a sigh. "Ready? I've picked out a great spot for training." Goten would point in the direction behind them. Bren and Trunks would nod, and they'd fly off.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Threat Appears!

Finally landing, Trunks and Goten became Super Saiyans. Bren had a downed look on his face. Trunks and Goten had forgotten that Bren was unable to turn into a Super Saiyan. Trunks' face turned into a frown as he reverted, Goten reverted as well. "No..I want to fight you..as Super Saiyans.." Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smirked. A loud change from normal to Super could be heard miles away. Bren charged, punching Goten, and knocking him back far enough so Bren could then attack Trunks. The most Bren could do is Go Kaio-Ken X5..So he did. "KAIO-KEN..TIMES FIVE!" Trunks and Goten were pushed back, but not a powerful one..Bren got into position.."Kaaa-meeee..." Trunks and Goten Charged. "Haaaa-Meeeeee..." Goten would be in the middle of charging a Kamehameha, as well as Bren..Trunks would begin charging a Full Power Energy Wave. "HAAAAAA!" Bren And Goten would yell at the same time. Goten and Trunks' beams would fuse, forming a giant Full Power Kamehameha. The Clash Began fast, and ended faster with Bren unable to hold his ground..After recovering, Bren got back up, wiped the blood from his mouth, and got back into a fighting stance. The fight continued for hours..Unknowingly, in the distance, was a strange person..Watching..Studying the three's every move..Perhaps an entree in the Tournament? At the end of the day, Trunks, Goten, and Bren flew home for a meal. It had been 12 hours of straight training..Bren was able to become Kaio-Ken X10 by the end of the day..Trunks and Goten had just gotten stronger. Bren was quite new to fighting, but he's known Trunks and Goten for a while. "So..I'll see you guys tomorrow, we have to start training really early." Trunks and Goten agreed with a slight nod. They would stare at Bren with "Feel-bad" faces..Bren was beat up as if he'd ran through Hell. After making it home, Bren went downstairs to begin workouts (Pushup, Pull-Ups, etc.,etc.). He became so tired, that he fell asleep mid push-up. The next morning, training was cancelled, due to a sudden threat on the Capsule Corp. "Trunks, what's going on?" Trunks replied in a hurry, "Get here quick! There is some guy..And he's trying to destroy the Capsule Corp. building!" The phone hung up without another word, Bren was out the door in seconds, flying to Capsule Corp...


End file.
